


Prayers

by lorenisnotcool



Series: RP!Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: broken!dean, prayers to cas, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam prays to Cas about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers

Sam walked into his room. He room a deep breath.

"Hey Cas." He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. "I don't know if you're listening. But if you are, please hear me out?"

"Uh, something's up with Dean. I don't know what happened. Or what's going on with you two. But he looks different. I mean I just saw him this morning and he was okay. And then he comes back. And tears up his room." Sam opened his eyes and looked around again. 

"When I looked at him, everything in him was gone. He looked like he had given up. The light in his eyes was gone. And," he sighed, "I don't know what happened with you two. But please try to fix it Cas. Because I hate seeing my brother like this."


End file.
